This invention relates generally to underground and above-ground distribution systems and underground and above-ground cable connections. The invention provides protection and isolation for those systems. The increasing use of underground electrical distribution for residential, industrial, and commercial purposes has created the need for more reliable sectionalizing and protection options.
Currently there are limited methods and apparatus to provide in-line fusing for underground distribution applications. The methods and apparatus currently available require users to re-terminate cables in order to add in-line fusing, resulting in more time and man-hours to prepare cable ends and wasted materials by discarding the existing terminations. These processes may take about 30 minutes to about 2 hours to complete by a person of ordinary skill in the art according to known methods. As a result, power outages extend for longer periods of time than necessary.